<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't take my eyes off you by preach_electric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719457">can't take my eyes off you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/preach_electric/pseuds/preach_electric'>preach_electric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtwen, Fluff, M/M, curt mega is in love, happy valentines day, im in a soft mood, soft, very smiley, very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/preach_electric/pseuds/preach_electric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>curt mega knows exactly three things.</p>
<p>a short and sweet look into curt's valentine's day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't take my eyes off you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Curt Mega knew exactly three things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>three things- he knew many things. Despite what many people thought, he was an extremely intelligent man with the ability to remember even the tiniest details presented to him. Yet people were always surprised when he ‘revealed’ himself to be a very smart, very capable man. How strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But regardless, these three things he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Number one: Curt Mega thrives off adrenaline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was undeniable. Everything in his life revolved around living it on the edge. What was a little bit of danger as long as it got the heart pumping?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His career, for one. His job was one of the most dangerous in the world. Putting his life on the line daily to protect the needs of others- that’s what Curt wanted. To protect. To look after. To care for. If him risking it all meant that he could save even </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person? That meant it was all worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curt had escaped death far too many times for it to be deemed normal anymore. Hell, even having actual enemies that really do want you dead isn’t normal. Getting involved in political scandals, flying across the world on confidential business, even just being an employee to the CIA; nothing about his life was mundane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Possibly the most nerve wracking experience of his life was answering to one Cynthia Houston. A strong woman who knew what she wanted. She cared for him deeply, and he was entirely aware and grateful of the fact, but it was no secret that she was a little hard on him at times. A little tough love helped every now and then, and she always ensured that he was doing okay. She wasn’t heartless, despite what people thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you would have told baby Curtis that he would spend his adulthood parachuting out of jets and taking down goons with high tech gadgets made specially for him, he probably would have-- well, he was a baby. He probably would’ve just drooled a little and did something that was a little disgusting yet somehow still kind of cute. But if you’d have told a slightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span> Curt all that, he would’ve laughed and dismissed you. Mentioned something about following whatever dreams he had at that point in time (probably astronaut) and told you that he wanted to make his mother proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud. Even if he wasn’t an astronaut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, so proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Number two: Curt Mega didn’t care about what other people thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had spent way too many years of his life basing everything he did on what other people thought of him. He had spent way too many years of his life just being afraid of being himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life was meant to be lived, right? Not just scrape by from day to day. It was hard. God knows it was hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows that kind of thing is difficult- living without fear of being yourself. Living without that shame of being proud. But the best first step in achieving what he wanted was by doing. Taking that first teeny, tiny, little baby step. Who cares if it took him a while to reach that point he wanted to get to? What matters is that he was trying. What matters is that he was proud of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Just do your best.’ That’s what he was told once. ‘Just do your best, and no one can ask for anything more.’ He figured that anyone who didn’t accept what his best was just.. Didn’t matter. Anyone who truly loves you will support you and help you through the hard times. Pick you up when you fall. Show you how to walk when you stumble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Curt made sure he reflected that back into the world. He made sure to show kindness, care, and love to everyone he met. Sure, it sounded cheesy as hell, but what’s a little cheesiness in the grand scheme of things? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he had the perfect smile for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Number three: Curt Mega loves Owen Carvour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than anything in the world, Curt knew that he loved Owen. He knew that Owen loved him back. It was so incredibly perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt so lucky to be able to call him his own. To be able to hold him, kiss him, tell him he loved him. Sleep next to him, wake up next to him, look into his eyes like he was looking into the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen was like his own star. He shone bright, he lit up his world, and he was incredibly beautiful. Curt could dream about Owen’s smile for years. He could dream even longer about his kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His perfect kisses and his stunning smile to go with them. His lips were always soft, capturing Curt’s own in a way that felt like puzzle pieces finally fitting together. His hands would always hold onto him- not harshly- always so gently, long fingers wrapped around his hand, or cupping the back of his neck, or cupping his cheek, or running themselves through Curt’s soft hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the big contrast. Big, harsh, dangerous careers with small, soft, intimate touches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen was like a breath of fresh air after every long day. Who else could he slow dance in the kitchen with? It was easy- wait until it got dark, pull the curtains across, light a few candles (Owen’s favourite was water jasmine) and choose the record. Place it into the player, take the other by the hand, and lead him into the kitchen. Dance the night away and steal kisses whenever the opportunity arose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen meant the world to him. He was his everything. His love, his baby, his doll, his sweetheart. If he could fall in love with him everyday, he would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Curt thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I already do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Owen, baby?” Curt smiled warmly, waiting patiently for Owen to turn around and catch his eye. He reached his hand out and gifted him a single rose, taking Owen’s other hand and kissing it gently with soft lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Owen smiled back, eyes lighting up like stars and delicately raising the flower to his nose, smelling the beautiful fragrance with delight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arm wrapped around Curt and brought him close, resting his head on top of the American’s, and bringing him towards his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curt stood in silence for just a moment, listening close to Owen’s heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steady. Homely. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curtains were closed. The candles were lit. The record was on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited just a second longer before standing on the tips of his toes, kissing Owen’s cheek and whispering into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>